a twin?
by catvalari
Summary: what would happen if cat had a twin sister just like her in every way but one thing not?
1. Chapter 1

what would happen if Cat valentine had a twin sister who was like her in every way possible

...

Cat's pov.

I was walking home after a really fun day of school my mom said she had a surprise for me when I got home so I was walking as faster as I can.

when walked throw the door I sew something out of the corner of my eye I turn to look at it, pink suitcases... weird i'm not moving am I?

"mom i'm home where are you" I yell in to the house

"Cat sweetie we're in the living room" my mom yelled back but who is she with im an only child and my father die when I was 4.

"kay kay who are you with?" I said walking into the living room. My eyes widen at the sight I see my mom is sitting on the couch with me? no wait im standing in the door way.

"mom who is she and why does she look like wait do I have twin yay!" I said happy

"yes Cat you have a twin her name is Sierra Aide but her last name is now Valentine she'll be living with us from now on she will also be going to H.A with you "my mom said I smiled as big as I could and went to my twin.

"Hi Hi!" Sierra said jumping up and hugging me she looks just like me guess we have the same idea by dyeing are hair red velvet. "im so happy I have a twin" we said at the same time and then we all started laughing.

"sooo my twin named Cat can you show me to the room your- are mommy told me about" Sierra said with a big smile I had are maid person bring Sierra's stuff up to what is now her room I mean we're rich really rich.

As me and Sierra walked up the stairs I found out she is just like me talk about weird.

when we got into Sierra's new room we both gasped but only for different reasons Sierra because she loved the room and it was so big her old family was really poor but she loved them, the only reason that she had so many suitcases was because her real mom gave them to her. But cat on the other hand was a little upset because she always wanted this kind of room, the bed was big it had purple leopard print bedding pink pillows and so much more she even got the wallpaper Cat told her mom she wanted just last week.

just then her phone went off it was beck

- hey cat did you get your surprise and what has it?- he asked

- yeah I got it :) tell the gang to come to my house you'll never believe what I got :)-

later that day the gang went to Cat's house to see the surprise and they could not believe their eyes...


	2. Chapter 2

"Cat you have a twin?" Robbie said smiling widely

"yeah i'm Sierra what's your guys names? " Sierra said smiling back at Robbie. Great.

"i'm Beck this is Jade, Robbie, Tori and André" Beck said pointing to each in turn then smiled kindly at her but not to kindly un like Robbie well I guess we all know who he's gonna after but I like Robbie i'm just play hard to get like Jadey told me to.

when I look over to my twin sister I see Robbie taking her hand and kissing it, I wish that was me... NO Cat NO don't think like that be happy for your twin and best friend.

"well Sierra are you free Friday?" Robbie asked Sierra giggled

"No i'm hoping me and Cat could get to know each other better but maybe Sunday" she answered I should tell her that I like Robbie tonight.

"well guys its getting late and I want to spend some time alone with my sister" I said shooing them away and closing the door "i'm sorry about that " I said

"don't be sorry silly I like your friends they're nice... so whats the real reason you sent them all away? I kidda like that Robbie guy he seems nice" she said as we walked into her room and sat down on her bed. great she likes Robbie but I've known him loner I should get him right?

"oh Robbie is really nice and sweet " I said Sierra must have seen me look down "oh my gosh you like Robbie don't you im so sorry i'll tell him I cant go with him Sunday if you want?" she said I can tell she'll do it but doesn't want to. "no Sierra its fine I can tell he likes you now I missed my chance you can date him" I said but once I did I wanted to take it back.

"oh thank you Cat this means a lot to me thank you" she said pulling me into a big hug. I look at the clock and see it's almost 11:00

"poopy Sierra we have to go to bed now its your first day of school at H.A tomorrow " I said "kay kay nighty night" she said as I walked out the door "goo-" I was cut off by her gasping "what?" I asked "you don't have my number what if I get lost tomorrow "she said in panick mode "hey don't worrie whats your number?" I asked "613-996-0576" she said as I typed in her number "kay kay I got it ill text you when I get to my room" I said and closed the door and went to my room

I wake up to my phone beeping at... 1:00 am! why? I look at the message and see its from Robbie yay!

- hey Cat do you have Sierra's number?- oh he wants to talk to her

-yeah it's 613-996-0576- I replied unhappy well I guess I have to get use to this. sadly.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sierra's pov.**

I wake up to Cat knocking on my bedroom door telling me to wake up. I get out of bed as fast as I can and take a shower, then a thought hit me _i'm going to see Robbie today. _

I dressas cute as I can in a short pink dress and my red hair in a high pony tail and pink heels, I pick the bag my new mom got me that has all I will need. I walked down the stairs to where Cat is standing by the door " hey my sister you ready to go?" she asked smiling "yup I cant wait but um do you think I can hang out with you and your friends ?" I asked I really don't want to be alone. Just then my phone went off I look at the id unknown number oh well I open the text and read

-hey Sierra it's me Robbie I got your number from cat last night I cant wait too see you- I smile Cat must have nosiest cause she asked " is that Robbie texting you?" "yes thank you for giving him my number" I said

we walked into the school and Cat showed me to where my locker is "so here is your looker you can make it look pretty in your own way and I got to go get my stuff "Cat told me before walking away I put all my stuff in my locker and got out my sc- "you have the same classes as me but I don't have the hair and makeup class" Robbie said behind me taking me away from my thoughts. "oh my gosh Robbie you scared me " I yelped jumping into his arms hugging him

"sorry Sierra I didn't mean to scare you" he said hugging me back ,I kissed him on the cheek then blushed.

"that's okay Robbie " I said still hugging him "hey you guys just gonna hug or are you gonna come and hug me cat?" André said I let go of Robbie to look at him

"André i'm not Cat i'm Sierra " I said "yeah look into her eyes that's the only difference between her and Cat" Robbie added

"oh god Sierra you have green eyes i'm sooo sorry" André said

"hey it's okay André I know me and Cat look a lot a like well I guess everything up to the eyes" I said hugging them

"ah" I yelp in surprise the bell just rang "hey Sierra since we have the same class did you want to walk together " Robbie asked

"YAY kay kay" I said jump into Robbie's arms " bye André"

"see you too later" he yelled back while off to his class

"carry me Robbie " I said in a playful tone "okay my princess " he said carrying me off to class.

I love all my classes here and not just because Robbie is in all but too but it was funny to see how the teacher reacted then me and Cat both walked into make up and hair class.

"hey Sierra" I turn around but see no one "hello" I call out then jade comes around the corner "oh hi jade" I said jumping up and down.

" sing me some thing Robbie says you might even be better then Cat so he sent me to judge that" she said "well you gonna sing or what?"

"oh yeah here it goes" I said then cleared my throat

_please don't forget me_

_when im gone hold on to all _

_my love I give you...  
_

**Cat's pov... **

I don't know how to feel right now Sierra got Robbie are teacher's can barely tell us apart and now she can sing better then me why?

**hey do u guys want longer chapters? if so it will take longer to update tell me what you think**


	4. note

**hey im not gonna update till I get at least 13 more reviews so yeah :( sorry:( **

**- catvalentineyay**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sierra's pov **

"holy shit "jade said looking at me with wide eyes.

"was it really that bad" I asked tearing up

"oh no no no Sierra it was great way better than cat there did you learn how to sing like that?" jade asked "um well I never really learned I was very poor before mommy fond me..." I replied smiling

"well your great now do you want people to respect you?" jade ask , well I do but jade seems scary so I really don-"well do you" she lifted a brow

"yes" I said I don't want me and cat to be the same I wanna be different then her I don't wanna get kicked around,

"good lets give you a makeover" jade said putting her arm around my shoulder leading me away

hours later :

"your done sierra" jade said I guess im done being made over but it was fun shopping with jade

**okay so sorry its short but im thinking of ending this I only got 15 reviews so yeah but we will see what happens anyway so I have a few friends starting a gossip show called gossip hour** **when they have it up i'll post a link please look at it . it will mean so much to them and me**


	6. Chapter 6

~earlier~

**Sierra's pov **

"holy shit "jade said looking at me with wide eyes.

"was it really that bad" I asked tearing up

"oh no no no Sierra it was great way better than cat there did you learn how to sing like that?" jade asked "um well I never really learned I was very poor before mommy fond me..." I replied smiling

"well your great now do you want people to respect you?" jade ask , well I do but jade seems scary so I really don-"well do you" she lifted a brow

"yes" I said I don't want me and cat to be the same I wanna be different then her I don't wanna get kicked around,

"good lets give you a makeover" jade said putting her arm around my shoulder leading me away

hours later :

"your done sierra" jade said I guess im done being made over but it was fun shopping with jade

~later~

I looked in the mirror my hair was down and curled it was still red but it had a black feather in it. I was wearing a tight short black dress with ripped tights and black high heels I looked like a messed version of me and jade missed together really people will defiantly respect me now.

"do you like it sierra?" jade asked

"yes I will be respected now thank you so much!" I yelped jumping out of my chair hugging jade she hugged back but then told me to get off,

"now you got the look done lets work on the attitude" she said looking at me "and now you can get someone better than Robbie "

"ohmigodness I forgot about Robbie what if he doesn't like this oh my" I said pacing back and forth "hey now Robbie is a loser let cat have him" jade told me

"oh kay" I said sadly "i'll text him saying we over"

"good"

**~Robbie we're not working out ~ **

I didn't have to wait long till he replied

**~what do you mean are you breaking up with me though a text?~ **

"he asked if im breaking up with though a text do you want me to tell him it's cause its hurting cat and I can tell he really loves her?" I asked jade "yes now do it"

**~yes i'm sorry but we're hunting cat and I can tell you really love her not me~**

I pressed send I put my phone down and truned to jade I was opening my mouth to say something but my phone rang

**~im sorry your right can we still be friends~ **

" you can have beck he has his eye on you "jade said

"but why jade you like him and if he already likes me then he wont now" I said confused by what she was saying

"well I sent him a picture of you and now he likes you even more and I don't like him anymore so you can have him " jade said looking at her phone

"thank you thank you thank you so much jadey" I said while my phone vibrates

**~hey sierra it's me beck jade gave me your number~** I smiled at the text and told him

**~yay now I have more numbers!~ **

I dint have to wait long for him to reply

**~so sierra um I heard you and Robbie broke up do you wanna go out with me sometime?~**

**~YES!~ **I replyed to beck

best day ever

**hey sorry it took so long I've been a little busy I hope ya guys injoy and im thinking about making a house of night fanfic but I don't know so we'll see **

**~xoxo~ **


	7. note improant! !

**hey sorry this arnt an update but I thought ya'll should see this and please share with your friends **

watch?v=J6iJRcl9Xyk&feature=share

kisses


	8. Chapter 8

_the next day sierra pov._

I walked into Hollywood arts in a short black dress with a pink belt around my waist Jade said I have to wear more black

so I picked this dress out of my closet this morning, I wanted to stay as close to my style as possible. I go to my locker and

open it when I feel someone rapping their arms around me I look over my shoulder a bit to see Beck hugging me from behind and smile,

I turn around in his hold and put my arms around his neck,"hi hi beck" I say looking into his beautiful eyes "hello to you to Sierra, you look as beautiful

as ever" he replied looking from my eyes to my lips, and before I can say anything his lips are on mine.

_cat's pov. _

I'm walking to my locker just about to turn the coroner when I see Sierra and Beck kissing I gasp and start backing up when

I run into something when I look up I see Robbie smiling down at me, "hey cat I was wondering if you'd like to go out with me " he said

" oh my yes wait what about Sierra?" I ask "we broke up cause she sew it was hurting you and she could see that I love you cat" he said

my eyes widen and I must have gasped cause Robbie frowns at me I start backing away from him and Robbie seeing this

calls out "cat wait... why do you always try to run off then someone says they love you?"

"because last time someone said that they stabbed me in the back and tried to kill me" I say then turn on my heel and run away.

**so sorry for the wait but I've had a lot on my mind and im sorry for that but here is a short chapter please review and let me know if I should keep going with the story?**

**~bye~**


End file.
